


I Love You, So Please Don't Get Married

by Thats_Amore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Spamano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thats_Amore/pseuds/Thats_Amore
Summary: Alfred has a nightmare in the middle of the night, so he wakes up his roommate, which isn't unusual. What is unusual is what the nightmare was about.
Relationships: America/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	I Love You, So Please Don't Get Married

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I saw on [tumblr](https://bellamyblakesz.tumblr.com/post/127157748980/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you/amp): “I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married.”

Lovino groaned and rubbed his hand over his eyes as he awoke to obnoxiously loud knocking on the other side of his bedroom door. He couldn’t entirely hate his roommate, but he was pretty close to loathing him at that moment. It was the middle of the night, and Lovino did not do well without at least eight hours of sleep.

“Please, Lovi, open up.” Lovino gritted his teeth as he got up from bed. Al’s voice sounded whiny and pathetic, and Lovino, even though he would never admit it, was actually worried about the idiot. Alfred could be annoying sometimes, but Lovino was oddly attached to the dumbass (much to his irritation).

“Give me a second to get dressed, _stronzo_.” Tonight, like most nights, Lovino had slept naked, but like hell was he answering the door to anyone without at least putting on some boxers.

After tugging on a pair of boxers, he stomped over to the door and opened it up to see Al standing in front of the door in his Captain America pajamas. He had a sheepish grin on his face and looked younger than he usually did without his glasses. The whole effect was kind of cute, actually. “Hi.”

Lovino narrowed his eyes and scowled. He would not give in just because Alfred was adorable when he was guilty, damn it. “What do you want?” he asked bluntly.

“Could I come in for a little bit? Just to talk? I had an awful dream, and I can’t get it out of my head.”

Lovino sighed and stepped back to let Al in. “Of course, bastard. You didn’t stay up reading horror stories again, did you?” He was probably either doing that or watching a horror movie alone on his laptop. For some reason Lovino couldn’t fathom, even though ghosts and anything supernatural terrified him, Alfred was addicted to horror movies and the /nosleep subreddit. Every time he scared himself after watching a horror movie or reading horror stories, he would come to Lovino’s room and ask to sleep with him. Of course, the first time this happened, Lovino had flipped out, mistaking the naive American’s request for company as a creepy attempt at seduction. Now, after nearly a year of living together, Lovino was used to Alfred coming to his room after he’d watched a horror movie, and he didn’t mind sharing the bed with Alfred. He didn’t even mind Alfred’s tendency to hog the bed and accidentally cuddle Lovino in his sleep, even if waking up with his admittedly attractive best friend’s face inches away from his was as awkward as awkward could get. The guy was like a human furnace, Lovino had insisted with a heated flush when Feliciano questioned him about it, but deep down, he knew that wasn’t the main reason he let Alfred hold on to him.

Alfred walked past Lovino and perched hesitantly on the edge of the bed, which was weird for him. Normally, he’d just flop over onto his back as if he wasn’t invading someone else’s private space.

Alfred glanced down and bit his lip when Lovino took a seat next to him. “No,” he admitted quietly. “My, uh, nightmare wasn’t ‘cause of anything I read or saw today. Just a scenario that freaked me out, but not one I’d ever actually considered before.”

Considering that Alfred believed in aliens and was way too willing to entertain a variety of bizarre conspiracy theories, that didn’t leave much he hadn’t contemplated. Lovino frowned and placed his hand on top of Alfred’s. “What was it?”

Alfred looked up, and despite the darkness, Lovino could see the fear in his eyes. “It was you,” Alfred whispered. “Getting married.”

How the hell was that frightening, Lovino wondered. Implausible, maybe, considering he hadn’t dated anyone since he’d moved in with Alfred, but frightening? He didn’t understand what Alfred was thinking.

“Was I getting married to a zombie or something?”

Alfred let out a sharp laugh and shook his head. “Nah, it was just a normal ceremony. You and your ex-boyfriend. You were in an old Catholic Church wearing matching, expensive looking tuxes.” Alfred sighed wistfully and pulled his hand away towards his own lap. “You were up at the altar with him, smiling like you did when Italy won the World Cup, and there was this light in your eyes, this glow. You looked so happy, Lovino.”

“But that doesn’t make any sense. Antonio’s in Spain right now.” After the breakup, Antonio had moved back to be with his family, back across a whole fucking ocean, and he hadn’t spoken to Lovino after he’d gone. Since then, Lovino had only seen Antonio in the few photographs he had eventually decided it wouldn’t hurt him too much to keep. Talking about Antonio now, when Lovino had barely thought about him for the past couple of months, made Lovino realize how differently his life could have gone.

If he and Antonio hadn’t broken up, Lovino wouldn’t have needed another place to stay. He wouldn’t have ever answered Alfred’s advertisement for a roommate, and he wouldn’t be sitting here on this bed listening to Alfred recount an impossible, apparently disturbing dream.

“I know. I know it doesn’t make any sense, but I just… ugh.” Alfred paused, tugging at his hair in frustration. “I don’t understand why I’m reacting like this. If you were happy, I should’ve been happy too, right?”

“I… I mean maybe? That’s generally how it works.” Lovino didn’t know. A year ago, the idea of forming a permanent commitment with Antonio in front of God and everyone who mattered to them would have made Lovino happy in exactly the way Alfred had described. But that relationship had eventually fallen apart due to mistakes on both sides, and maybe it had been destined to. Maybe he’d never been meant to end up with Antonio after all.

Maybe he’d been always been meant to end up with someone else. Someone like Alfred.

Lovino forcefully pushed that embarrassing, sappy, and unwelcome thought aside as Alfred continued.

“But the thing was, I didn’t feel happy at all, seeing you with him like that. I was miserable because I was losing you, and it felt like my heart was being ripped to shreds.”

“Al… Alfred?” Lovino’s heart was pounding, and he wasn’t sure how he was still breathing. Was he saying what it sounded like he was saying? No, Lovino concluded pessimistically. Why would Alfred, who was so bright and beautiful that he was practically sunshine in human form, be in love with a moody jerk like Lovino?

Alfred kept talking, heedless to Lovino’s tentative attempt to break into his monologue. “If you get married, you’d move out, ‘cause that’s what married people do,” he said. “And God, I’d miss everything about you. I’d miss the best homemade lasagna I’ve ever had, your sarcastic comments when TV shows have dumb plotlines, the way I can never beat you at Mario Kart, all the Italian curse words I’ve learned thanks to you, and the amazing little sculptures that you’ve decorated our living room shelves with. I’d miss drinking cappuccinos with you in the morning, seeing you napping on the couch in the middle of the afternoon, and hanging out with you in the evening. I’d miss reminding you to take an umbrella with you when it’s raining since you always forget, and I’d miss the way you always make sure I don’t work myself to death when the store gets busy during the holiday season.”

“That’s a lot of things,” Lovino noted with a small smile. A lot of flattering things, and his stomach was fluttering with cliché butterflies despite his resolve to not get his hopes up. He inched a little closer to Alfred on the mattress, as close as he dared.

Alfred was apparently too dense (or too emotional) to read Lovino’s obvious body language. He screwed his eyes shut, visibly trembling. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to fall in love with you, it just happened!”

“Alfredo, you have _nothing_ to apologize for,” Lovino replied emphatically, leaning in closer to see Alfred’s face.

Alfred sniffed, and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. The sight made Lovino’s guts twist unpleasantly. “But I do!” Alfred shouted, hastily wiping at his face with the side of his hand before he launched into a full-blown, heartbroken rant. “I screwed up our friendship, and I screwed up this whole awesome roomie thing we had going! You’re probably gonna move out now, and then you’ll marry someone else, and I’ll be miserable for the rest of my life! I don’t know how to live without you!”

Fuck, he just wasn’t going to understand, was he? At least, not without something more direct. Lovino huffed in exasperation and reached out to touch Alfred’s tear-stained cheek. Alfred turned to face Lovino, and his eyes widened in disbelief. But thankfully for Lovino’s sanity, he didn’t have time to say anything else before Lovino crashed his lips on top of Alfred’s, too forcefully for even the most oblivious moron to construe the gesture as anything remotely platonic.

Alfred made a confused noise in the back of his throat, and then, _thank the Lord,_ began to reciprocate. Lovino felt the desperation coming off him in waves as Alfred pulled him closer, one hand diving into his hair while the other settled on top of his bare shoulder. He could taste the yearning when Alfred parted his lips wide enough to permit Lovino’s tongue entrance into his mouth. Alfred kissed like he did everything else, with messy, reckless, overconfident abandon, and Lovino only loved him more for it. Lovino placed one hand over Alfred’s chest through the thin fabric of his worn t-shirt, and Alfred let out a moan so loud that it would have been an exaggerated pornographic noise from anyone else. Lovino didn’t want to stop kissing him, but he was so amused and so genuinely touched that he had to pull back to laugh.

Alfred grinned brightly, with no traces of the despair that had been on his face a mere moment ago. He was practically bouncing in excitement as he clasped Lovino’s hands between his own. “So I guess I don’t have to worry about you running off and marrying someone else, huh?”

Lovino rolled his eyes. “I have no plans to move out, _idiota_. And as for the marrying thing, I…” He coughed, pointedly averting his gaze as his face started to burn with a blush that would have been extremely apparent if the lights were on. “I don’t want to marry anyone who isn’t you.”

That last sentence had been muttered under his breath, but Alfred heard it anyway, judging by his gasp of surprise. “Lovi…”

“Not right away, understand! It would be after we dated for a while, _if_ it works out!” _Dio_ , Lovino couldn’t remember feeling this flustered before. Not even with Antonio.

Alfred nodded, smile softening in understanding. “I can wait. If it means spending the rest of my life with you, I can wait as long as you need to feel comfortable.”

Alfred was going to give Lovino a heart attack if he kept saying things like that in such a casual and sincere way. He squeezed Alfred’s hands to give himself the courage to say the thing he had only implied up until now.

“I… I love you a lot, damn it.”

Alfred smirked. “I figured, but it’s nice to have it confirmed. I love you too… _mio amore_.”

Holy shit, Alfred’s fumbling attempt to speak Italian shouldn’t have been as sexy as it was. Lovino would have corrected him to point out that it should’ve been _amore mio_ , but he was too breathless to speak. Then Alfred started to lean in, and Lovino’s ability to form coherent thoughts departed entirely.

The kiss was not quite as desperate as before, but it was passionate in a softer way. Lovino surrendered willingly, clutching at Alfred’s shoulders when he gently shifted Lovino to lie down underneath him. He groaned as soon as he felt Alfred settle on top of him, knees planted just outside his thighs. The position was suggestive, and Lovino would have eagerly pursued that line of suggestions if the timing had been more convenient.

When Alfred broke the kiss to breathe, Lovino stared up at him with half-lidded eyes and trailed his toes lightly over Alfred’s calf. “I wish you hadn’t decided to confess your love at three in the morning.”

Alfred hummed thoughtfully and trailed feathery kisses down along Lovino’s neck. “It was only two thirty when I left my room.”

“Same difference,” Lovino muttered. “Still too late for a lot of things.” He wanted his first time with Alfred to be when he was less exhausted and more capable of being the kind of lover Alfred deserved, but he didn’t have the willpower to deny himself the affection Alfred was currently showering upon him. He tilted his head to the side and ran his fingers through Alfred’s silky hair as Alfred nuzzled and kissed his throat.

“Tomorrow then,” Alfred concluded eventually. He turned over onto his side and pulled Lovino into a tight hug, which Lovino reciprocated gladly. “I can wait for that too.”

Lovino chuckled and pecked Alfred’s jawline since it was easier to reach than his lips. “ _Buona notte_ , _tesoro._ Don’t have any more stupid nightmares, okay?”

“I won’t, long as I’m with you.” Alfred yawned and closed his eyes. “Night, darlin’.”

Within a few seconds, Alfred conked out, snoring audibly but not loud enough to keep Lovino awake in his current state. Lovino fell asleep with his lips quirked up in a sleepy smile, and he could admit to himself that it wasn’t because Alfred was warm (which he was) or smelled pleasantly like pine-scented body wash (which he did). No, he was just happy curling up in the arms of the guy he loved, and he didn’t see any reason to lie about that, to himself or anyone else.


End file.
